Come Take A Lookie Lookie
by ynabeesa
Summary: Luke Williams is a largely misunderstood character in Camp Rock's Final Jam. Well, why is he so mean and jerky? is it because he is too cute or because he knows he is a super-star?
1. Chapter 1

COME TAKE A LOOKIE LOOKIE

You guys wanted more, and here it comes.

This is a trailer of my newest story yet. It is work in progress.

This story is about Luke Williams from Camp Rock:The Final Jam. It is explains about how Luke and Axel Turner met, and why they got along together pretty well.

He goes to Camp Star and meets Mitchie Torres who is Shane Grey's love interest/girlfriend. Everyone thinks of him as some jerky popstar in the making, and are ready to hate everything from his infectious laughter to his sense of right and wrong.

No one understands him because no one knows how his life was before Camp Star. Well, no one except his mother, who made the mistake of not telling him who his father was, and why he would be drawn into showbiz.

When he finds out, what will he do? Move away or stay?

When he meets Mitchie, will he fall in love or not?

Will he change?

I hope you will like it. It is my third project right now. I will unveil it soon, so do not miss out when I post it.

XOXO.


	2. Chapter 1b

**COME TAKE A LOOKIE LOOKIE!**

I have had this idea for like ten hours and its been swirling around and around and I can't make it stop. So, here goes a Mitchie + Luke story. I know, I thought I would have a Jella story but this just happened to happen.

_**Author's Note: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters, or the songs in the movie and this story.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Luke's POV**

"Luke, last day of school!" my mom called from down stairs and I grumbled to myself before pulling on my t-shirt and making my way to the bath room. I grimaced a little after looking myself in the mirror then I slouched off into the luke-warm water and showered, taking extra care not to wash my newly braided locks. I had had them done yesterday before I met Natty . . .

Yeah, Natty. Ugh!

She was my girlfriend. Yes, was. She broke up with me yesterday, saying that we couldn't work out. In anger, I had stormed off to my friend's house, he had called a party and we had danced the night away. I had managed to get home at 4am and stagger into bed. Somehow, I had even heard my mum wake me up.

"Williams, you will be late for school!" my mum yelled and I cringed. She was a pretty good yeller. She had been for years. Maybe it's because she was a singer during her hey days.

"Coming mum," I called, grabbing the first clean shirt I could get and rushing down to grab something to eat. I was starving.

"You are late, already! I know it's your last day in high school but you have to look good. Didn't you have that talent thing you wanted me to drive you to?"

"Oh, yes. I had forgotten," I said, taking big bites of the food she had placed in front of me.

"So, how was Natty? You left and didn't call back. Did you guys go partying or what?"

I stiffened when I heard her name being mentioned, and I even stopped chewing before I looked up at my mom and started to chew again. I swallowed and told her, "Natty's fine. I was at Drew's place. Sorry I forgot to call you last night."

**Nina's POV**

I watched his body stiffen when I mentioned Natty. What had happened? His answer was a little off, so I decided to probe deeper.

"You guys are okay?"

"Never been better mum."

I knew he was lying. He always puts up a front when he doesn't want to fall to pieces.

"You two broke up?"

He sighed. See, I told you I know my boy pretty well.

"Yes."

"I am sorry."

"I have to go," Luke said, getting up from the table. I nodded and we headed to the car outside. We got in and I drove him to the venue for his very first try at being famous. I knew he would wing it, I had no doubt.

Just as I was preparing to cheer for my baby, I saw someone who made me freeze. I felt my body go cold. Oh, no. Not him! He wasn't supposed to be here. How do I get out of this situation?

* * *

**Oops, left you hanging, huh? well, join me for another update, soon! love yah!**

**please leave a review if you want an update.**


End file.
